What I Love About You
by AlexisBreathless
Summary: "I don't feel right. I look like every other guy in Lima. Nothing designer, no products, I'm not even wearing perfume!"


Kurt winced when his bottle of moisturizer went crashing to the ground, having placed it too close to the edge of his vanity and accidentally knocking it over. He peeked around the corner that blocked his view of the bed and breathed a sigh of relief; he hadn't woken up his boyfriend. Kurt had gotten up early to make sure he could get through his entire morning moisturizing routine before crawling back into bed like he never left. Although he was sure that if he continued knocking things over he would be caught. He checked his complexion one last time, replaced all his products to their rightful places, and tiptoed back over to his bed. He had successfully cuddled back against his boyfriend when said significant other rolled to face him. Hazel eyes fluttered opened to meet his glasz.

"Morning."

"Good morning." They shared a tender kiss.

"I thought you weren't doing that shit today?" Kurt's eyes grew wide.

"How did you-"

"I just know."

Noah Puckerman had been trying to get Kurt to stop using all of his beauty products, at least for one day, since they started dating eight months ago. Kurt honestly didn't see why Puck wanted him to ditch his products for a day, it's not like they really affected anyone.

Puck pulled Kurt as close as possible and placed a kiss on the tenor's forehead.

"Tomorrow?" Kurt nodded.

"Tomorrow." A knock on the door made the two jump. "It's open!" The door slowly creaked opened and Burt Hummel poked his head into the room, eyes squeezed shut.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes Sir." Puck answered. Burt breathed a sigh of relief and opened his eyes to see Kurt and Puck innocently cuddling although the jock was still too close to his little boy for Burt's preference.

"Carole's making breakfast if you two are hungry." He nodded once.

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute." Kurt smiled brightly and Burt nodded again before leaving. The tenor placed a quick kiss on Puck's nose and made an attempt to get up but strong arms wrapping around his waist prevented him for getting very far.

"Wait, let's cuddle a little more." Kurt giggled.

"Noah, we've been cuddling since four-thirty yesterday afternoon and I'm hungry."

"I still can't believe your dad let me spend the night." Another giggled and Kurt cuddled back into Puck's embrace.

"It took _a lot_ of convincing and a _very_ awkward conversation about protection so you better make this up to me." Puck chuckled.

"I will, trust me." They cuddled for a few more minutes before reluctantly getting up and heading downstairs.

These last eight months had been absolutely perfect in Kurt's opinion. He had honestly been apprehensive when Puck first asked him out on a date to Breadstix; he was entirely convinced that this was nothing but a cruel prank and he wasn't going to fall for it. When Puck actually started _begging_ for him to accept, Kurt thought that maybe Puck really _did_ want to go on a date with him. He had agreed and the two had actually had a fantastic time together. The dates continued to come and they continued to enjoy themselves but it was still a complete and utter surprise when Puck asked Kurt to be his boyfriend. Kurt immediately started to panic, rambling on about Puck's reputation and the bullying and him having to come out. Puck quieted him down with their first kiss, their first soft, sweet, loving kiss.

They had had their ups and downs, like any couple, but they had pushed and pulled each other through thick and thin. Now here they are, doing the dishes after breakfast and playfully splashing water at the other.

"So what are we doing today?" Kurt asked when they went back to actually washing the dishes. Puck shrugged.

"I was thinking park, movie and dinner?" The tenor giggled.

"That sounds great." They hurriedly finished the dishes and rushed upstairs to get ready. Kurt called the shower first and Puck made his way into the living room to wait. There he found Burt sitting in his chair, watching television. He turned to Puck and shut off the television, silently telling Puck that they needed to talk. He placed himself down on the couch, nodding to show he was listening.

"Now I already talked to Kurt about this but I want this to be clear to you too, okay?" Puck nodded again and Burt cleared his throat. "When you and Kurt… uh…" He sighed roughly.

"Have sex?" Puck supplied and Burt nodded.

"Yeah, that. When you two… do that, I want you both to be safe and…"

"Use a condom."

"Yes, that." He sighed again. "I thought this would be easier the second time." He mumbled to himself. At least Puck was actually listening instead of trying to drown him out like Kurt had.

"Mr. Hummel, sir, I promise Kurt and I will use protection when we reached that stage in our relationship." He nodded once, Burt nodding as well.

"Good, good." He continued nodding. "And if you hurt my son-"

"You have a shotgun." Puck chuckled nervously; hearing the threat before didn't make it any less threatening now. Burt smiled.

"That's right."

"Noah, shower's free!" Kurt's voice called from upstairs. Puck smiled at Burt and hurried up the stairs, popping into his boyfriend's room. The tenor's eyes grew wide at the intrusion. "I'm naked!" He whispered harshly and Puck chuckled.

"You have a towel, you're not naked. I could make you naked, though." He winked and a blush quickly spread over Kurt's cheeks, down his neck and spilling over his chest.

"Noah…" The whine sent tingles down Puck's spine and he grabbed Kurt's hand to pull him closer. They stood there for a moment, hazel staring into glasz, before sharing a soft kiss. Kurt tightened his grip on Puck's hand while the other kept a firm grip on the towel around his waist.

"Did you wash that stuff off your face?" Puck whispered against Kurt's lips. The tenor nodded, catching his boyfriend's lips in his own. They pulled apart, both smiling softly. "I thought you were going to wait until tomorrow?" Kurt shrugged.

"I might as well get this over with now." Kurt giggled then pushed Puck's chest lightly. "Now go in the shower." Puck gave him another quick kiss before disappearing to the bathroom. When he returned to the bedroom he was honestly surprised to see the state of his boyfriend.

Kurt was wearing probably the only pair of non-designer, loose fitting jeans he owned and a simple, purple v-neck shirt. His hair was still wet but it was obvious that he had brushed it into something presentable and he was just standing in front of his full length mirror.

"Babe, you okay?" Kurt jumped and whipped around, blushing.

"Oh, yeah, I-I'm fine." He smiled brightly but Puck could see a hint of something that he couldn't quite place hiding underneath that smile. He nodded and grabbed his clothes before returning to the bathroom. Kurt sighed when Puck left the room and returned to the mirror. Why was Puck so adamant about seeing Kurt like this? He felt so… plain. He felt as if there was no sparkle, nothing that truly made him Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Puck asked when he returned to see Kurt exactly where he left him. The tenor started to nod and then shook his head. "What's the matter?"

"I don't… I don't feel right." Puck raised an eyebrow and shut the door.

"What do you mean?"

"Puck, look at me, I look like every other guy in Lima. Nothing designer, no products, I'm not even wearing perfume!" Puck rolled his eyes and stepped up behind Kurt. The tenor looked up at Puck's reflection with wide curious eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Don't look at me, look at you."

"But-"

"Kurt." It was firm yet soft and Kurt turned his gaze to his own reflection. Puck's hand gently caressed his cheek and he leaned into the touch. "Your skin is baby soft and it really does look like porcelain. I love how obvious it is when you blush, how rosy your cheeks get." Kurt blushed then blushed harder when he realized Puck was right. "And I love your eyes; I could stare into your eyes forever and never get tired of it. They're like windows into your soul and I love how they sparkle when I tell you I love you."

"Noah, stop." Kurt giggled, embarrassed but at the same time loving the attention. Puck shook his head, smiling softly, and his fingers reached out to gently run over Kurt's lips.

"I love your lips. I love how soft they are and, although this is about not wearing any of that shit you think you need, I _love_ when you wear lip gloss. It just…" He pulled Kurt closer. "It just makes me want to kiss you _all_ the time."

"I thought you wanted to do that anyways." Kurt giggled again.

"I do but when you're wearing lip gloss it makes it a lot harder to control myself." He smirked and the tenor blushed. "I love it when you're not wearing perfume. The scent that is just completely you drives me _crazy_." Puck took a moment to kiss and nibble down Kurt's neck, getting little gasps and moans out of the tenor.

"Let me guess," Kurt said when Puck stopped, "you love the sounds I make too." Puck nodded.

"Of course I do. One last thing."

"And what's that?"

"I love you." Kurt blushed in the way that Puck loved, his eyes sparkled in the way that Puck loved and he giggled.

"I love you too."

"So you don't look like every other guy in Lima, you are _far_ more beautiful than anyone else on this fucking planet. You look like my boyfriend and not someone who's trying to hide under all these stupid products." Kurt turned and kissed Puck, softly at first but gradually growing more passionate. He no longer cared that his hair wasn't done and that he wasn't dressed head to toe in designer clothes; as long as Puck saw him for who he was it didn't matter what products he was wearing.

The next day Kurt was back to his usual self, hair done perfectly, tight designer jeans and a little foundation.

Puck was the only one that noticed the lack of mascara on Kurt's lashes.

And he was the only one that noticed the gradual steps down from his seemingly never ending supply of products. Mascara, foundation, perfume, gone within days.

"I'm warning you now," Puck said one day as he and Kurt cuddled on the couch, "the day I see you in sweatpants is when I will die." Kurt giggled, cuddling closer to Puck's side.

"I don't even think I _own_ sweatpants."

"Well then we're going to change that." Kurt giggled. Honestly, he was perfectly fine with the idea of sweatpants. He giggled again.

_Oh, Noah, what have you done to me?_


End file.
